


October 31st

by JustAnotherViolinist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Baby Harry, Death, Dumbledore being Dumbledore, Halloween, James and Lily are dead :(, Oneshot, Other, Snape being conflicted, Snape loves Lily, Snape pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 15:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22498480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherViolinist/pseuds/JustAnotherViolinist
Summary: A one-shot in which we see that fateful night that marked history forever from Severus Snape’s point of view.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	October 31st

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfiction. I hope you guys like it! Sorry it’s short.

I was sitting in my office when Professor Dumbledore rushed in looking panicked. I looked up from the papers that I had been grading and was so startled that I accidentally smeared the 0 I had been awarding to a first-year Gryffindor. “What is so important, Professor?” I asked relatively impatiently. “Severus, you must come with me. It is imperative.” At that moment, I felt a tingle on my arm. I pulled up the sleeve of my robes and saw that the tattoo that had been so noticeable earlier that day had faded to almost nothing. It was at that moment that I noticed that something was wrong. Dumbledore had certainly looked panicked... I stood up and followed him as he rushed out of the door. “What could have happened that put you into such a frenzy?” I inquired. He looked at me and paused in the hallway. In a tentative manner, he started speaking. “This may come as quite a shock to you... Tonight, an event that will impact the world has occurred. Sirius Black gave them away.” “You don’t mean...” They couldn’t... She couldn’t... “Yes, Severus. I am sorry to say that Lily and James Potter are dead.”

I was indeed in shock. With a crack, I apparated to their little home in Godric’s Hollow. The gate and front door had been blown open. I ran inside, feeling tears come to my eyes. I tripped over something on the stairs of the decimated house and in horror realized that it had been the body of James Potter. The man I had hated so much over the years, dead. I wasn’t sure how to feel; I pushed my thoughts aside. 

He wasn’t the one I was here for. 

I hurried into the bedroom and saw what I had feared the most: the body of Lily Potter, lying on the floor. The tears were flowing freely now. I rushed over, sobbing, and picked her up. If I could only speak to her one last time... My dear Lily, dead. I was lost in my thoughts when a sound awoke me: a baby crying. It wasn’t possible. Their son couldn’t have survived! Harry Potter, an infant, survived when Lily and James didn’t? I set Lily down gently and went over to the crib in the corner of the room. In it lay a crying baby with messy brown hair. He had green eyes, just like Lily’s... And something that made me pause. A single cut had appeared on his forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt. Seeing this made me remember a quite pressing matter. This was obviously the work of the Dark Lord, but where had he gone? I realized that I should probably get back to Hogwarts, but I didn’t want to leave my dear Lily here. “I’ll be back soon, my love. I... I’m sorry,” I whispered. I turned and a moment later I was back at Hogwarts.

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, I wrote this in 5th grade. Putting this knowledge at the end so people won’t think it’s filled with stupid grammatical errors. Sorry if it’s cheesy.


End file.
